October
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Adult Red and Blue OC. OneShot. The story of when Red and Blue's little miracle was born..sniff.


**is it sad that 10:00 pm is like 2 am for me wow**

**this was only suppose to take a few minutes but then i turned it into a very bad novel. i'm terrible at touching moments so**

**yes. enjoy. C8**

**i do not own legend of zelda or four swords or Red or Blue Link...i do own their adult selves portrayed here as well as my OC; their son.**

It's too early in this season to be this cold. Fall only began a few days ago. Not that it's all the weather's fault; it is technically Blue's own doing, not wearing a shirt during one of the first couple of days of October. He was caught off guard. When you are interrupted by the crashing of silverware coming from inside your house, you would start to panic.

He was not prepared at all. He didn't keep up with the months, unlike Red. Red was the one carrying the his baby—_their _baby...after all.

It happened so quickly.

Blue panicked. One moment he was tossing his weapons carelessly aside to assist the trembling Red in the kitchen, the next Blue was rushing to get his husband to the doctor. His husband taking in quick, shallow breathes, and shaking in pain and fear. The latter overcame all his emotions though.

Ignoring the looks of the people in town, shocked at the sight of a horse ripping through the streets in a frenzy. They came to a rough halt at a small hut type building in the quieter part of castle town, draped in exotic carpets with detailed embroidery. A sign of a Gerudo who is proud of their culture.

Being frowned upon the other races in Hyrule for their difficult past, there were few Gerudos who were found wondering around places other than their homeland. Estelle, however, the most talented and mysterious physician who has ever graced this land has been close to this small Royal family, and has stood by Red's side during these past nine months. Her wisdom and special abilities to feel spirits and produce powerful formulas has been most helpful, and Blue personally couldn't thank her enough.

But this was the time he needed her the most. To use all her will and knowledge to help save his Red and his baby.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything will be alright." She often said to reassure them. Even at this alarming time, her composure was as calm as ever, yet she was still quicker in thinking than Blue was.

She ordered him to lay Red down gently on her one and only cot as she made room.

She asked him to fetch a bowl of water as she pulled out her supplies.

She told him to grab some shrubs and mushrooms from her shelf as she pulled her veil over her nose and mouth.

Muttered a few chants, did some hand motions. Blue stood aside, gripping Red's hand tightly as both he and his flushed husband watched her works. They were both equally scared, but they knew they could trust her.

"This is the time to leave." She eyed Blue through her thick eyeliner. "This requires the utmost time and concentration...and being how this will undergo," her fingers wrapped around a small but sharp blade, "it's best to wait outside."

Red's teary eyes locked with Blue's, begging him not to leave, for he couldn't speak for himself. Blue's mimicked his, but after a swift wave of her hand and a soft spell, those large innocent eyes began to shut, struggling against the fatigue that suddenly washed over him.

"I promise you. He will be unharmed."

Gentle hands gripped his bare shoulders and led him outside the door, a few fallen leaves whipping past him.

"As well as your son."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had borrowed a wool blanket from Estelle and was currently sitting on the rocky pavement, listening to his horse's cry and murmurs from towns folk. How long has it been? The sun was high in the sky, he remembered while riding across the field. It was setting now, almost behind the mountain. He shivered and buried his head in his knees. The time was slowly killing him. He began to worry (not that he wasn't already) but sudden thoughts he should never be thinking began to fill his head. It pained him to think of such terrible things, but it's been hours...something must have gone wrong..and he wasn't there to help.

The door he was leaning against rattled his back. Blue shot up and was face to face with Estelle, her misty gaze meeting his. She stood there in silence, peeking through the crack of her thick wooden door. Until she grinned. "Someone wants to meet you."

Blue stood paralyzed.

Stepping in, his heart was pounding in his chest, through his ears and out his throat. The dim candle light behind the silky curtain covering the back room left a blurry silhouette of a slowly breathing figure. It was so quiet. There was a tiny whimper that echoed. Blue stayed in his place for a few seconds. Cautiously, he stepped forward. He didn't notice at first, since his mind immediately went towards Red, but there was a woven basket at the foot of the cot, and bundle of neatly knitted cotton blankets stuffed inside. More noises came from it.

Blue kept his eyes on the basket and he went down on one knee. The tiny infant, his entire face flushed, he peacefully closed, and hands in tight fists groaned and hiccuped. He squirmed. He opened and closed his mouth. He made quiet cooing sounds in his throat.

He was the same little person Blue has been talking to through a stomach this whole time. The same little guy who punched and kicked whenever he heard Blue's voice. He is real, and alive.

Blue let the back of his fingers caress the fuzz at the top of his head, and down to his rosy cheeks. Small fists came up and touched the pair of fingers, then turned his head. His son. He was a dad. Now, Blue felt complete. His wasn't good with affection or kind words...but this is the happiest he's been since he met Red. And that's saying a whole lot.

That round face, tiny nose. Looks just like Red. Red...

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at Red. His husband, heavily breathing through his nose and lips slightly parted. He looked so at peace.

"The spell should wear off very soon." Estelle's thick accent interrupted his thoughts.

And the scar that stretched up Red's stomach...

Blue's heart clenched. That wouldn't ware off any time soon.

He spent the rest of the late afternoon into the evening, gently rocking his newborn in the crook of his arms, his hand stroking Red's soft hair. It was very quiet. He watched over both of them the entire night. Blue had an even bigger responsibility. But he was certain he could handle it. The two most important beings were in his life now, and he couldn't be more grateful...it was his responsibility to love these two, protect them with his life and never leave them...geez, he got really corny thoughts when he gets tired.


End file.
